


Let Me Down Slowly

by evelett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eichen | Echo House, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parent/Child Incest, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/evelett
Summary: Stiles is Peter's kid not Malia.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Let Me Down Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Have not watched after season 3 so not cannon compliant. Also none of Scott's new pack.

The thing is Stiles has known he was adopted pretty much his whole life.

Not that his mom or dad ever told him.

He figured it out when he was 7.

Stiles has always been an observant person.

And well, it was kind of obvious.

Both of his parents have blonde hair and blue eyes and he looks nothing like either of them.

His parents love him, so what does it matter if they're his biological parents or not?

Honestly he never really understood what Jackson's deal with being adopted was.

But his parents and the Whittemore's are really noting alike.

Has he ever wondered about his bio parents?

Sure.

He just never pictured this.

Because the truth is nothing short of earth shattering.

And after werewolves and hunters and a kanima and the fucking nogitsune.

This blows them all out of the water.

Because RePeter the undead zombie wolf is his dad.

Which is not a nifty gamer handle.

Seriously he killed an assload of people in a fit of vengeance (including his own niece) after being in a coma for 6 years.

After which Stiles himself set the man on fire with a molotov cocktail. Then had his throat slashed by his nephew.

A month later he came back via some obscure werewolf juujuu with a goatee and some obscene v-neck shirts and a hell of a lot of snark.

So not a big deal right?

Wrong!

Not that all of that isn't a little crazy town already.

What takes the cake and makes this planet bananas, balls to the wall totally insane is the fact that they've been dating for close to a year.

Let me repeat.

Stiles and Peter Hale have been in a relationship, tonsil hockey and doing the horizontal tango and so much more, for nearly a year.

And it was glorious.

The late night texts and the snuggling and the snark and the sex, oh my God.

After the nogitsune Peter had been there for him in a way no one ever really had been before. Some days it was the only thing that kept him going.

And what they had made Stiles happy.

Which made all of the alarm bells in his head go off.

Because Stiles wasn't allowed to be happy.

There was no way something wasn't going to happen to fuck it up.

And what do you know here it was.

Like a knee in the balls.

Except it was more like being castrated with a rusty spoon and no anesthesia.

And after the bomb was dropped Peter just up and disappeared off of the face of the earth.

Which hurts worse than this earth shattering news.

Because Stiles was still in love with Peter.

Call him crazy if you want.

Maybe it's because of everything that happened with the nogitsune.

Maybe Stiles has always been this way.

This selfish.

Because if there's one thing Stiles knows with absolute certainty it's that life is a shit show and you have to hold onto whatever happiness you have with everything you've got.

And Peter makes Stiles incandescently happy.

So Peter is his bio dad.

Yeah it's a little weird but so what. Everything in Stiles' life is weird, it has been since he dragged Scott out in the middle of the night to look for half of a dead body.

It isn't a deal breaker for Stiles.

Not when Peter is the only thing that brings him joy in his shit show of a life.

Stiles is selfish and he's not going to give Peter up.

But Peter has been gone for three fucking months.

And Stiles can't find him anywhere.

It's like he vanished into thin air.

And without him Stiles is cracking.

Ever since the bomb dropped everyone has been walking on egg shells around him.

Scott and the pack treat him like a piece of glass while simultaneously acting like Peter never existed.

His dad is gone even more, which he honestly didn't know was even possible, because this is so far out of his depth.

And Stiles is at the end of his rope.

He needs Peter back.

So when he isn't in school Stiles spends endless hours searching for Peter.

But after three months he still has nothing.

Zip.

Zilch.

Nada.

Goddammit Peter where the fuck are you?

Stiles is right outside the loft on his way to a pack meeting when he hears angry voices that pull him up short.

"Peter tried to break out of Eichen House again."

Stiles' heart freezes at Scott's voice.

Peter.

"Morell says that he nearly died this time."

What? No. Nononononononononononono.

"And?" Lydia's muffled voice drifts through the door. "We'd all be better off if he died. Stiles would be better off."

"We put him there for a reason," Scott insists. "We don't kill people."

Rage ignites and builds into a burning inferno inside of Stiles.

They took him.

They took Peter and stuffed him into that pit of torture and hell.

Stiles quickly left the apartment building, barely suppressing a whimper.

Eichen was his own personal nightmare made reality and they were imprisoning Peter there.

His rage felt like a feral beast ready to render anyone in sight.

Stiles was going to get Peter out and God have mercy on anyone that got in his way because Stiles sure as fuck wouldn't.


End file.
